Home is Where the Heart is
by Natalie122333
Summary: Ed returns home from the West and wants to propose to Winry the right way.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after Ed returns from the West and it is in his point of view. Thank you for reading!

Ed and Winry-Home is Where the Heart is

I step off the train and look for Winry. I see her staring at me a few feet away. I grin and open up my arms wide for her, thinking she'll definitely want to be all mushy with me, but I do want to hold her in my arms again. She smiles "Ed" she simply calls my name out, loudly. She runs the short distance to me. Once she is in my arms I chuckle softly and pick her up like she weighs nothing and spin her around in a circle. I put her down and she grabs onto my waist. I put my arms around her shoulders and rest my chin on her head. I breathe in her scent and think about how I really missed her, this, what we are now.

After about a minute or so she lets go of me. I pick up my suitcase which is on the ground. We begin to walk side by side towards home. Once we have left the train station, Winry says: "I really did miss you, Ed." "I know and I missed you too." I say, sincerely. We walk a little bit longer then Winry reaches for my hand, she takes it holds it. I glance at her, nervously, but she is looking ahead. I tell myself to stay calm instead of reciting the periodic table in my head. I squeeze her hand and then lace my fingers through hers. We walk and when we are almost to the house, I ask Winry if she told Granny about what we promised each other at the train station. "I wanted us to tell her together." She replies. I just nod at her. I think about the ring I bought her that is now inside my coat pocket.

We get inside the house and I tell Winry that I want to go have a nap. "Fine I'll see you later." She says. She heads towards her bedroom and I go to the room that I've claimed as my own. I put my suitcase down on the floor and slip my hand in my coat pocket and remove the ring box. I take my coat off and set it on the back of a chair. I smile to myself, thinking about how Winry will react when I propose to her the right way. I walk down the hall to her bedroom. The door is closed, so I knock. Winry opens the door, she sees me and says: "Oh, Ed I thought you were going to take a nap." "Well I wanted to talk to you first." I tell her. "Okay, come in." She says and steps aside. I step in the room and she closes the door behind us. "Um." I say. I can feel my cheeks getting hot. "Spit it out, Ed. I haven't seen you in months and you don't want to talk to me?" Winry says. "N…No it's not that at all." I say feeling nervous. "Good." She says. I… did miss talking to you…" She adds. I look straight at her. "I missed you too, Win and that's why I have to do this now." I reply. "What?" She asks. "Okay um… well at the train station before I left we p…promised to give our lives to each other… right? and you could see that as a marriage proposal…" She interrupts "Yeah… so you do still want to marry right… I know I haven't told Granny yet but she'll want to know you're serious." Winry is blushing, I notice and it makes me do the same. "I know that's why I uh… got you this." I slip my hand from behind my back, but keep the ring box hidden in my fist. I sigh and lower myself on my automail knee. I hear Winry gasp. I open my fist and then the ring box, thinking about how Al and I went to Central together, how he helped me pick this specific ring. "I thought I ought to do this the right way… will you marry me, Winry?" I kind of shouted that like the way I did at the train station. I look up at her, the hint of a smile on my face. She is blushing again. "Oh Ed you… of course I will." She quickly gets down to my level and hugs me tightly. I return the hug and then I feel her shacking. I hold her tighter and adjust myself so that both of my legs are on the floor. "Win? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" I ask, worried I screwed up somehow. "No, you dummy I'm just really happy." She says with her face in my shoulder. "Good, I am too." I tell her.

After a few seconds Winry pulls away from me. She smiles a little shyly at me. I can't help but grin back. She blushes deeply and leans in until her lips gently touch mine. I am surprised. We don't have much experience with this. But I just close my eyes and follow Winry's lead, moving my lips against hers. Winry and I pull away at the same time. She looks straight into my eyes and says: "I… I love you Edward." I gulp. Time to say it back I think… you know how you feel about her. "Winry… I love you too." She smiles at me. I stand up and offer a hand to her. She takes it and once she's standing she gives me another quick hug. "We should go tell Granny now." She says. "Uh, okay." I reply. She holds out her hand and I almost take it when I remember the ring. I take it out of the box. Winry smiles softly and holds out her left hand, she moves the finger that it goes on. I gently slip it on and then take her hand in mine and lead her out of the room.

We find Granny in the basement working on some automail. "Granny, Ed and I want to tell you something." I let go of her hand and look at her, she nods. She wants me to say it. Granny faces us. "I asked Winry to marry me and she said yes." Well it's about time, Pipsqueak." She says. I grunt and say: "Pipsqueak? I'm taller than you and Winry now!" She laughs "I'm only teasing, Ed. You really have grown up in the last couple of years." Winry looks over at me and smiles, which I return. Winry walks over to Granny and hugs her. "Congratulations, you two." Granny says. She takes Winry's hand and looks at the ring. "You got her a nice rock too, I'm impressed." I chuckle. "Yeah well Al actually helped me pick it out." "Oh remind me to thank him." Winry says then she giggles. I walk over to them and put my arm around Winry and she rests her head against me like its natural. I don't think I've been this happy since I brought Al home in his body.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I wake up to find that I slept in later then I usually do. I stretch and then quickly get dressed. I walk downstairs to the kitchen and find Winry at the table with papers set out in front of her. "Hey Winry, what are you doing?" I ask curiously. "Oh hey Ed, I'm starting to plan our wedding… already." She giggles, sounding a bit nervous. "Really?" I ask "How soon do you want to get married?" She looks and me and says: "Uh… well as soon as possible." Then she quickly looks away. "Okay, but why?" I respond. "I just figure the sooner the better… ad because I think I've… we have waited long enough to be together." She replies. "Oh…uh yeah you're right." I say while feeling my face turn red. She looks at me and gives me a small smile. I think about how lucky I am to have her here with me.

"So uh can I help in any way?" I ask her. "Hmm… you can start inviting the guests… although I don't know the date yet. You can tell Al and May right?" I nod, "Oh yeah Al will probably want to know if you liked the ring." Winry smiles again. "I love it." I smile back at her and then leave the kitchen. I go to the telephone and dial Al's number. He picks up on the third ring. "Hello?" "Hey Al." "Brother! What a surprise. How are you?" "I'm good, Al… uh I gave Winry the ring." "Oh yeah and she liked it right?" "Yeah she did." I smile to myself. "That's great, Brother." Al says. "Yeah so… Win is planning the wedding already and of course she wants May to come. "Oh yeah May actually been asking me if we can come and visit you guys." "Okay I'll let you know when Winry sets the date." "Alright. Bye, Brother." "Bye."

I go back to Winry in the kitchen. She smiles and says: "Come over here." Without asking any questions, I go to her. She smiles again and then tugs on my shirt and pulls me down until my face is level with hers. I feel my face turn red again. Then she gives me a quick kiss. After she pulls away and lets go of my shirt, I stand up straight. She turns around and picks up a piece of paper that she has written on. "On the guest list I have all our friends from Resembool, May and Al of course and Ling and Lan Fan." She says. I grunt, "Don't invite Ling he'll just all our food!" I tell her. "Ed, they're our friends. I think they'll want to see our wedding." She replies. "Oh and we should also invite Colonel Mustang and Miss Riza." She adds. "What? The Colonel would just be a pain in my ass." I reply. "Come on Ed, don't you think he'll be happy for you?" "I guess" I mutter. I look at Winry and she that she is looking down at the floor. "Win, you okay?" I ask. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Hmm… oh it's just… it's nothing." She tells me. "Come on you can tell me." I say. She looks up: "My parents…w…would have loved to see our wedding." I look at her eyes and notice she's started to cry. My hand goes to her back and I gently pull her into my chest. Her arms go around me and my other arm goes around her. She pulls her head away from my chest and looks up at me. "Your parents would have been happy too." She whispers, and I nod in agreement. I let my arms fall away from her. "Thank you, Ed." I give her a small smile.

Later that evening, as I'm heading into my bedroom, Winry comes up the stairs. "Are you going to bed?" She asks. "Yeah." I reply. She walks up to me. "Good night." I nod, "You too." She looks at me straight in the eyes and I do the same. She leans in closer the same time I do. Our lips meet. Her lips are soft and she's pressing down on mine gently, but firmly at the same time. I respond by moving my lips against hers. I don't really know what I'm doing but I want to please Winry. I feel my heart beat fast. She always has me feeling this way. After another second we break apart. Winry's face is red but she's smiling. "See you tomorrow… I love you." She says and then turns around and starts to walk away. "Wait." I call after her. I reach for her hand and grab it. She comes close to me again and looks at me expectantly. "Uh…" I say and then lift her hand and put it on my chest, over my heart. "Ed what…are you okay?" she asks. I grunt, "It's just that I wanted to uh… show you how my h…heart races whenever we do that." I say and fell myself blush deeply. She looks at our hands and smiles. "You do the same to me, Ed." After a second, she pulls her hand away. "Good night sweet dreams, Ed." She turns away and starts walking back downstairs. "L…Love you too." I mutter." Winry stops, turns around and gives me a smile that makes me love her even more. She turns back around and continues walking. I turn around, smile to myself and walk into my room.


	3. Chapter 3

I step out of the shower and grab the towel that's sitting on the counter. I wrap it around my body and walk over to the mirror and wipe the steam away with my hand. Suddenly the door opens and I turn to face it. Ed steps in, sees me and shouts. I scream. "Ed! What are you doing?!" "Ah… I didn't think anyone was in here, the door was open a little." He looks away from me, his face red. "The door is broken, it doesn't close properly." I tell him. I feel myself blush. "Now get out of here so I can get dressed." Ed just nods, turns around and heads out the door, closing it as far as it goes behind him. I look at the door and then start to get dressed. I think about how Ed might see me without clothes on on our wedding night. I blush again, not believing that I just thought about that. I finish dressing and leave the bathroom. I go straight down to the basement where I get working on a customer's automail.

A few hours later I come upstairs to find Ed and Granny eating lunch. "Hey, did you save some for me?" I ask. "Of course, Winry. It's in the pot." Granny replies. I grab a bowl from the cupboard and dish out the leftover soup from the pot on the stove. I go over to the table and sit next to Ed. I start eating just as Granny finishes. She gets up and says, "I've got to go pick up a few things at the store. I'll see you two later." She starts walking out of the room. I swallow my food and call after her, "Granny, do you want me to come with you and help?" I ask her. "No, I'll be fine Winry. Spend some time with Ed." She says. "Okay." I say. Ed finishes eating and pushes his bowl away. He clears his throat and looks at me. "So, I went on a walk this morning and saw a house for sale down the road." He tells me. I stop eating and say: "Oh? Wait are you saying you want us to move there?" He nods. "After we… get married we should have our own place don't you think?" "But Granny can't stay here by herself, she needs me." I tell him, worrying about her because of her age and all the work that needs to be done for the business. "I already talked to her about it, she says she'll be fine with just her and Den and we'll just be down the road, Win. She even offered to help pay for it." I stare at him. "Really? Well I guess it will be okay. And I would like to live with you." I smile at him. He looks down but I see his mouth turn up in a small smile. "Oh, but we shouldn't let Granny pay that much." I let him know that I can't let her do that. He nods and says: "Yeah and I'd like to get a job if I can find one." "If you want to." I reply, simply. "I want to support you." He says. I smile lightly at him, not knowing what to say. He pushes his chair back and stands. As he walks by, he puts his hand on my head and pats it. I look down and smile to myself.

Later that night, on the way to my bedroom I pass Ed's room and find him lying on his bed. I knock on the door. He appears to be startled and turns to look at me. "Hey… uh I just wanted to let you know that I added your teacher, Mr. Armstrong, and Mrs. Hughes and Elisia to the guest list." "That's fine." He replies. "Are you sure?" I ask. He sits up and says: "Yeah we can invite anyone you want to be there." "Okay, thanks Ed. I know Mr. Armstrong can be a little crazy but he'll be happy for us too." I giggle thinking about it. Ed gets up walks over to me. He yawns "I better head to bed. Good night, Win." I nod. "Good night, Ed." I almost turn around and walk away, but then I notice how close Ed is to me. I change my mind about leaving and wrap my arms around his torso. I hear him grunt but then feel his hand go to my head and the other one on my back. I rest my head in his shoulder. I stay there for almost a minute, feeling at peace. I pull back and Ed's hands fall to his side. His face is just a little bit red. "Good night." I say again and then turn around and walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

When I get to my mother's grave, I kneel down in front of it and drop the flowers I was holding. "Hi… mom. I know I haven't been here in a long time. But I thought I'd tell you that Winry and I are getting married… tomorrow. I uh really wish you could be here to see it. Um Al is really happy for me… and I think he's happy too. Although you're not here with us… you don't have to worry about us. Winry makes me happy too, really I… I love her. I know you're probably looking down at me… hopefully with a smile on your face… with the old man."

I stand up and just look at the grave for a couple of minutes. I turn around and see Winry standing a few feet away. "Oh Winry, I didn't know you were standing there." She looks at me and says: "Sorry… I know I should have left you alone… I uh heard what you said." I sigh "Well that's embarrassing." I look away from her. "I thought it was sweet." Winry says. Then she's right in front of me. "Ed, its okay to miss your Mom… I still miss mine… and my Dad." I just look at her and nod. "You… you're crying, Ed." She says, whispering. "Oh I uh… don't worry about it I'm fine." I reply. "I'm here Ed, it's alright. Come on." Her hands go around my back and she gently tugs down on me. I give in and let her pull me down until my face is level with hers and then I put my head on her shoulder and my arms go around her. We hold each other for a little while. "I love you, and I always will." Winry whispers softly. I don't know how she can be so open talking about her feelings. I somehow pull the words from inside since I know she'll want to hear them back and I mean them too: "I love you too, Win… really. I don't know what I'd do without you." I feel the blush on my face. Winry pulls away and I rise to my full height, about seven or eight inches taller than her. She quickly stands on the top of her toes and brushes her lips against my cheek, which only makes me blush again. "Come on, let's go back home, we should have a lot of rest before tomorrow." She says and she holds out her hand to me. I grab her hand and she entwines her fingers with mine. I don't let go until we get inside the house. We see Al and May and catch up with them over dinner; the other guests are staying nearby. "I'll see you tomorrow, at our wedding." She says and giggles nervously. "Yeah." I say and smile at her. Before she can say good night, I lean down and kiss her. It's just a quick brush of my lips but I know she'll like it. I pull back and she looks at me and smiles. "Good night, Ed." I nod "Night." She turns away and walks down the hall. I go into my room and get into my bed. We are going to start living on our new house tomorrow night. I smile to myself and fall asleep quickly.

The next morning I wake up feeling refreshed. I hear a knock on the door so I get up and walk over to it and pull it open. Al is standing there "Hey Brother." "Hi, Al." He looks and me and says: "So May says you shouldn't see Winry before the wedding and I told her I would keep you away." He laughs a little and I glare at him "I knew that already Al."

"Alright, alright." He replies, holding his hands up. I let him in and we talk for a little while. I eventually say, "So Al, what about May… do you think you'll marry her one day?" I nudge him playfully. "Uh well I do like her a lot." Al's face turns red. I smile, knowing that if May makes Al as happy as Winry makes me then they're bound to be together for a long time. "Well you'll know when you're ready." I say simply. "What do you mean, Brother?" He asks. "Oh… um just that I know I want to be with Winry and no one else… for the rest of our lives." He just nods and says "Oh, right." I look at my watch and note that I don't have a lot of time to get ready "Well I should probably get ready." I tell him. "Oh, yeah of course." Al pats my shoulder as he passes me on the way out.

Winry's POV

"Oh, Winry you look so lovely." Grandma says. I look in the mirror and my eyes travel the length of my dress. Actually it's my mother's dress, the one she wore for her wedding. It actually fits me really well and while I'm sad she can't see me or my father can't give me away to Ed, I know they're looking down at us, smiling. "You really do look gorgeous." May says, ecstatically. I turn my attention back to the present. "Thank you." I say. In less than half an hour, the wedding will start. I feel nervous, but I also can't wait. There's a knock on the door. "Hey… um it's Al." "Come on in as long as Ed isn't with you." I tell him. Al opens the door, steps inside and shuts the door behind him. "Woah Winry you look very nice." He tells me. I smile at him. "Thank you, Al and you look handsome." He's wearing a nice navy blue suit. I watch him look at May, almost staring really. His cheeks turn red. I smile, thinking how we might get to see them get married one day. "I came to take May outside to our seats." Al says. "Oh, yeah we should probably get going." May says. "You don't need to hurry. It was nice to have you here and thanks again for these." I tell her and touch my earrings which May brought for me from Xing. "No problem." May replies and she flashes a smile at me. "They look great on you." I smile back at her. "I think I'll head out too." Grandma says. "Okay I'll see you guys soon." I reply. "Ed will love that dress on you." Al says. I smile at him. He and May walk side by side out of the room, his hand on the small of her back.

Ed's POV

I stand on the grass and look once more at the row of chairs, each with our friends and family in them. General Armstrong is hysterically crying. I roll my eyes. Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye are talking to Teacher and Sig. Al, Mei, Ling and Lan Fan are also talking to each other. I look farther and see Elisia, our flower girl at the end of the chairs. That must mean it almost time to start. I tug on my tie, nervously. The man who is going to marry us calls everyone's attention. Everyone quiets down after a minute or so. Elisia start walking towards us. I gulp and look beyond her. I can barely see Winry's silhouette behind the back door of the house. Elisia has made it through the row and she is now sitting next to her mother. I think about Mr. Hughes, how they lost him too soon. Finally, I see Winry walking towards me. When she gets close enough I can't help the gasp that comes out of me. "Wow." Winry looks pretty… beautiful really. I stare at her thinking how lucky I am to have her be with me. She makes it to me and we face each other. She's smiling at me. I feel my face turning red and I smile back at her. I reach and take her hands in mine. The man leads us through our vows and we put rings on each other's fingers. My thumb brushes over Winry's hand once it's back in mine. I take my left hand out of her's and gently lift her veil off her face. We have our first kiss as husband and wife which makes me feel embarrassed since we haven't done it in front of anyone before. I start to pull away, but Winry gets one last kiss in. I look at her and see her face is as red as mine must be. Everyone claps and cheers. Winry grabs my hand and I lift our hands in the air which gets more applause. I grin. Winry's grip tightens on my hand so we walk side my side down the row of chairs.

Later, after all the celebration, food and fun, we finally get to our new house. We walk holding hands, but I let go and run ahead and open the front door. Then I go back to Winry and say: "Well I guess I better lift you up." "Hmm… what'd you mean?" She asks. "Didn't you know the groom is supposed to carry his new bride through the threshold?" I say and before she can protest, I put one arm around her shoulders and the other under her legs. I lift her and she says "Ah, Ed you don't have to." "I want to." I tell her in a serious tone. I carry her into the front hall and set her down gently then close the front door. I walk over to her, put my hand on her waist and pull her into me. "Ah." She gasps. I hold her close to me. She buries her head in my chest and her arms close around me. "Hey" I tap her head. She pulls her head away and looks up at me. "I… I love you, Winry. You're the best and I'm lucky to have you." I tell her and I don't feel myself blush at all. "Ed…" She smiles. "I love you too… I can't believe I got to marry you today." I smile softly at her. I feel her hand go to the back on my head and she pulls me in for a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Winry is the first one to pull away from our kiss. "Come on, let's go upstairs." She says and grabs my hand. She pulls me all the way upstairs to our new bedroom. Once we are inside, she lets go of my hand and goes to shut the door. She walks back to where I'm standing. Her arms go around my neck, and my hand goes to her hip, the other to the small of her back and we both lean in to kiss. At first, her lips press lightly against mine, but then her mouth parts. Although she's the only girl I've kissed, I follow my instinct and move my mouth against hers.

We break apart at the same time. I catch my breath and look at Winry and notice she's staring at me. I feel my face turn red and mutter: "What?!" "Ah it's just I uh can't believe we're finally married." She says and her gaze has turned to the floor. "Well, I'm happy too, Winry." I say, quietly. "And uh… well did I tell you how um… pretty you look that dress is uh… it looks really good on you." I tell her. Winry looks at me and smiles. "Ed, I didn't know you could be that sweet… I thought you'd always be an alchemy freak… that you'd never return my feelings." She looks down again. "Hey." I reach out and put my hands on her shoulders and she looks back into my eyes. "I uh… I'm her with you now and I love you. I'm not leaving you and my feelings… well they aren't going to change." I say, hoping she'll believe me since I mean it. Although I don't remember when I stated seeing her as more than a friend or more than just a crush, I do now I'm serious about her now. "I love you too, Ed." She says simply and then we're kissing again. My hand goes to cup her cheek and the other goes to her back. Her arms are around my torso. We continue kissing; only briefly stopping to come up for air. Although I know my face is red and I feel flustered, I also feel a rush throughout my whole body. I want to continue feeling this way. Suddenly, Winry's hands are under my shirt. I pull away quickly. "Ahh, Winry what the hell are you doing?!" Winry is blushing deeply. "Ah…. Well um you do know what happens on the wedding night right? I… want to share all of me with you, Ed." She says, sounding nervous. I grunt. I feel my face turn red again. "You uh want to do….that um I uh didn't think you'd be ready… and it's just embarrassing don't you think?" I reply. "Well don't you still want to experience it? See what it's like…. Ed I want this but if you don't that okay." She answers. "It's not that I don't want to… it's just that I want you to be happy and uh well you might be disappointed with me since I've never d…done it before and um…" I stop, not knowing what else to say. I feel embarrassed. Winry steps closer to me. "Ed, I know you won't disappoint me and besides um I haven't done it either so…" She stops talking. "Okay Win… I guess we can um… we can try." I turn away from her and take a few steps. I start to unbutton my shirt. I do it as slowly as possible. Once all the buttons are undone, I slip the shirt off and drop it to the floor. I don't turn around, Winry's obviously seen me without a shirt, but it's different in this situation.

Winry gasps loudly. "Ed, what is that?" "Hmm?" I reply. "On your back." She says. All of a sudden, she's right behind me and her hand is on my lower back. I feel myself blush then remember that she must be referring to scar from Briggs, there's also one on my lower stomach since the pole went through me. "Ed!" I turn around when her hand falls from me. I look at her and see her eyes drift down my body stopping on my other scar. "There's one on the front too… Ed what happened? Tell me now!" She raises her voice. I sigh heavily, "It's from when we in Briggs. WInry I uh it's Kimbley's fault I uh fell down the mine shaft and a pole went through me but it's fine now you don't have to worry." "But Ed you were hurt and I wasn't there to help you and you probably could have died… if that happened I don't know what I'd do." Her voice breaks on the last word and she's not looking at me anymore but I see tears on her face. "Ahh damn it Winry please don't cry…. I hate it when I make you cry. I survived; you can't get rid of me that easily. Actually I uh thought of you when it happened I thought about our promise to make you cry tears of joy and it made me fight through the pain and think clearly and with help from and Heinkel I made it out alive. Okay? I'm fine, really." Winry looks at me again and says; "Okay I'm just scared that I'll lose you if you keep doing these reckless things… you mean too much to me." I pull her into my chest, my arms wrap around her tightly. "Believe me, I'm not leaving you, Winry." She nods into my chest. After a minute she pulls back. "Um can we go back to what we were doing… I know it's kind of weird after that… uh but you're here with me now and I still really want to do this." I just nod, not finding the right words to say.

Winry grabs my hand and pulls me to the bed. She sits down and pulls me down with her. We turn to face each other; my hand goes under her chin. She smiles softly at me. I close the distance between us, pressing my lips to hers. She kisses me back, eagerly. I pull my hand away from her chin move it to her hair. I manage to undo her hair and I run my hand through it. Winry's hand is on my chest but I try not to think about it and focus on her. Winry pulls away. I look at her face and notice it's red. "Um." She mutters. She moves her hand to the strap of her dress. She slips one strap then the other off her shoulders then lets the dress fall of the top half of her body. I feel my face heat up but I don't look away. Under her dress is a sort of undershirt that covers her breasts. Suddenly, I feel her hand on the back of my hand and she pulls me to her, her lips finding mine again. I kiss her back with passion this time, excited, but still nervous. I feel Winry's tongue gently touches my lips. I pull back just a bit and move my hand so it rests just below one of her breasts. We continue kissing. Winry's hand touches mine then she pushes mine off her body. I break our kiss and pull my face away. "Um Winry… do you still want to do this? Because um..." I decide not to tell her how excited I am. She shakes her head and quickly slides off the bed. She slips the rest of the dress off her body. "Ah… um." I mutter, shocked at the sight of her in only her underwear. "Well uh… are you gonna… your pants." She says. I realize what she's saying and feel my face heat up; it must be redder than it's ever been.

I abruptly get up from the bed and turn away from Winry. I quickly take my belt off and unbutton my pants. I stop, but then remind myself that this is what Winry… and I both want. I unzip my pants and remove them and push them away with my foot. I hear Winry move to the bed behind me. I don't know what to do since I don't want her to see me like this but I want to continue. "Come here." Winry calls. I grunt and turn to face her then walk over to the side of the bed. WInry reaches out and grabs my hand. "It's okay to be nervous, I am too. But I know we'll be okay. I love you, so much. I nod and swallow. "I love you too." I get on the bed and we sit facing each other. We go back to kissing and eventually, all our clothing is removed. We both turn our heads away, embarrassed. But Winry reaches for my hand. I hold it in mine and slowly turn to face her but close my eyes. Winry takes this opportunity to lean her forehead against mine. "Thank you." She whispers. I don't know what she's thanking me for. I put my hand on her cheek and my lips find hers. I slowly move my other hand to her body. It reached her breast and I move my thumb gently against it. Winry makes I sound against my mouth that sounds like a moan. I take this as encouragement and continue moving my thumb. Her hand is on my stomach, slowly moving lower. We explore each other's bodies with our hands until she leans back on the bed. She lies down on her back and I hover over her. She looks at me and just nods. There is a light blush on her cheeks. I smile at her. I breathe in and out. From this moment, there's no going back.

Winry's POV

I lie with my head on Ed's chest, his arm around my shoulders. "Um, that wasn't bad right?" Ed asks. "No, of course not, Ed. I don't regret if that's what you're asking." "Good, I uh liked it too." He replies. I giggle. I can't believe we actually just did that, but in a good way. I'm glad we shared ourselves with each other. It was awkward at first. And then painful for me but Ed was actually really sweet and he stopped until I told him I was okay. Then the pain became something much less. Ed took off his automail since it was really cold against my skin. I look at my watch and see that it's after midnight, we should probably sleep soon. I stop thinking and listen. Ed's breathing is slow and even, if he's not already asleep, he will be soon. I gently lift my head off him and move just under his arm. I close my eyes and relax.

I open my eyes and remember where I am. I must have rolled over in my sleep; I'm on the opposite side of the bed as Ed. I roll over and see that Ed's still asleep, lying on his back with one arm over his stomach and the other at his side. I smile to myself and sit up. I lean over Ed then lightly press my lips to his cheek. He doesn't move at all. I get out of the bed and decide to make breakfast before he wakes up. I smile again, this is the first day of the rest of our lives.


	6. Chapter 6

4 Months Later

I wake to the sound of Winry coughing. I look next to me, but she's not there. I hear her gagging and it sounds like it's coming from outside of the room. I quickly get out of bed and walk down the hall to the bathroom. The door is open and I see Winry on the floor in front of the toilet, vomiting. I gasp and run over to her. "Winry! Are you okay?" She stops retching and coughs a bit then replies: "Yeah I think I'm alright now." My hand instinctively goes to her back. "Are you sure you're alright?" I ask. She nods and starts to get off the floor. I leave my hand on her back and rise with her. "Are you sick?" I ask her. I put my other hand on her forehead and leave it there for a few seconds. Her temperature seems normal. "Stop worrying; it's probably just something I ate." She says. I nod and we walk out of the bathroom together after Winry washes her face. We go back into the bedroom. I look at my watch, it's 7AM. Winry walks over to the calendar that's hanging on the wall and looks at it for a minute.

"What're you doing?" I ask. "Hmm? Oh, nothing. I'm just seeing how long until Granny's birthday. "Oh, okay." I reply. She walks back over to me and gives me a quick kiss. "Good morning." She says in her normal sweet tone. I smile "Morning". She yawns and then mutters: "Maybe I should go back to sleep, I feel tired." I nod. "You know Win, it's okay if you're sick, I can take care of you." "I know." She says while walking over to the bed. "Okay well I'll leave you to rest for a while." I start walking to the door. "Okay, thanks Ed." I turn to look at her and see that's she's lying down and her eyes are closing.

I come back to the bedroom a couple of hours later. Winry is sitting up in the bed, stretching. "Hey, are you feeling better?" I ask. She smiles and nods. "Good." We spend the rest of the day cleaning the house and I help Winry make some automail.

The next morning I wake up to find Winry isn't next to me. I jolt out of the bed and run to the bathroom thinking that she's sick again. She's not there. I run downstairs and look everywhere. She's nowhere to be found. "Winry!" I yell out. No answer. I walk over to the kitchen table and find a piece of paper with Winry's handwriting on it. I read it quickly. "I went to see the doctor. Don't worry, I'm fine. I'll be back by 10:00." I look at my watch, its 9:45. I decide to trust Winry and I go back upstairs to get dressed. Then I come back downstairs and wait for her by the front door. Around twenty minutes later, Winry comes in the door. "Oh, Ed I didn't think you'd be up already." She shuts the door behind her. "So uh… you're fine right? I read your note. What'd the doctor say?" She looks me in the eyes; "Um well… I'm… I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby." I stare at her in disbelief. "What?! We're going to have a baby!" I say, loudly. "Um… yeah you're okay with that right?" "I… that's great Winry!" I start chuckling. Then I grab Winry around the waist and lift her off the floor. She gasps loudly. I spin her around then let her down gently. She smiles at me. "You're really happy." She says. "Of course I am." I say and grin at her. "I am too, Ed. I love you." "I love you too." I say, sincerely. Winry throws her arms around me and buries her head in my shoulder. I return her embrace and close my eyes and relax. She pulls away after a minute.

I look at her and say: "So there's a baby growing inside you right now, our baby. "Yep." Winry replies. "That's awesome, that there's a whole new life inside of you… a life that we both made together." I smile at her then put my hand on her stomach. She gasps. "Ed, the baby's only the size of a grape right now… I won't be able to feel it move for a while." "Oh right." I say and quickly pull my hand away, feeling my face turn red. "Now come on, let's go tell Granny the news." She reaches out and grabs my hand and pulls me right out the door.

That night, Winry falls asleep before me and I fall asleep with my hand protectively on her stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

A Few Months Later

The phone on the bedside table wakes Winry and me up. Winry picks it up on the third ring. "Hello?" "Oh, hi Granny." A few seconds of silence. "No, it's alright.… What? Is it really that bad? …. Of course we'll come…. Ok, thanks Granny, bye." She hangs up. "What is it?" I ask. She turns to me. "It's Den, she's in worst shape than we thought, so the veterinarian says we should… put her down today so she can stop suffering." I nod. Den's been sick for a couple of months, so I saw this coming. "Granny says we should say goodbye to her at the vet's office, she's there now with her." Winry says. "Okay, let's go." I say. I pull the covers off me and Winry does the same. I get out of bed and turn to look at her. My eyes fall to her stomach out of habit. It's grown a lot in the past few months; I'm amazed it will still grow more. I'm thrilled that our child is growing inside her.

After we get dressed and eat a quick breakfast, we make our way to the veterinarian's office. I look over at Winry and see a frown on her face. I reach over and grab her hand and hold it in mine. Her fingers intertwine with mine, her grip tight. I can tell she's nervous, but I'm here for her no matter what. About fifteen minutes later, we arrive at the vet's office. I hold the door open for Winry. She steps inside and I go in after her. The women at the front desk greets us; "Mr and , is in the back with Doctor Hart and Den, please go ahead. We both nod at her then walk to the back. In the back room, Granny and Doctor Hart are on opposite sides of the long table that Den's lying on. Granny looks up from Den, "Oh, good you're here." I look at her face and see tears in her eyes. Winry walks over and hugs here. They pull apart after a few seconds and Granny says something I can't hear from where I'm standing. Granny starts walking away and so does Doctor Hart. I walk up to Winry and hear the door close behind me. "Granny said she's already said goodbye… so they left us alone to say it." Winry says. I nod. Winry walks up to Den and puts one hand on her head. "Den, I…" I walk up to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "Den we love you… you were… are a great dog." She makes a sobbing sound. "Goodbye, Den." I whisper. I reach for Winry's hand and gently pull her away. I turn her to face me then pull her into my chest. I hold her as she cries. I feel her shoulders heave. I rub her back gently and say, "It'll be okay." I hold for a couple more minutes than lead her out of the room with one arm around her shoulder. We quickly say goodbye to Granny and Doctor Hart.

Later that night, Winry and I are sitting on the sofa in our living room, enjoying a snack when she suddenly gasps. "What is it?!" I shout, alarmed. "The baby… it kicked… here." She grabs my hand and puts it on her stomach. I wait patiently and after about half a minute, I feel it. "Wow." I say. I look at Winry, she smiles at me. "It feels strange inside of me, but a good strange." I smile back. I keep my hand on her stomach until I feel one more kick. "I still can't believe that's our baby. It's amazing we made a whole new life together, something not even alchemy can do" She just smiles at me then leans into me. I smile and relax, putting my arm around her.


	8. Chapter 8

"Edward, you can come in now." The doctor says from the curtained room. I walk over and push the curtain aside. Winry is laying in the bed with her legs spread apart, a look of pain on her face. "W…Winry are you alright?" She grunts. "Of course not, Ed… this has… oww… got to be more painful than connecting automail." I grunt. We had an argument about whether child birth would be more painful than connecting automal to a nerve. She yells, loudly "Ahhh" I rush over to her and grab her hand. "It's time to push the baby out now, Winry." The doctor says. Winry's hand grips mine so tight, it feels as if it's losing circulation. But I don't care, I'm here for her.

After almost forty minutes of Winry screaming, pushing and squeezing my hand, the baby arrives. The doctor quickly picks the baby up and then he reaches for a tool on the small table beside the bed. He uses it to cut the cord that attaches the baby to Winry. "It's a boy, congratulations!" He says. Then he quickly walks away, still holding our son. I gasp. "Hey! Where are you taking him?!" He doesn't answer me before leaving the room. I feel Winry's hand leave mine. I look at her, she's looking down. "What?" I ask, alarmed. "The baby… he wasn't crying." She's right and I know that babies are supposed to cry when they enter this world. "I'm sure he's fine, Win… that's probably why the doctor took him away, to make sure he's healthy." She just nods. I lean down and reach for her face. I rest my hand on her cheek. "Hey, you did great." I say. I quickly kiss the top of her head then stand back up. We stay in silence for ten minutes until the doctor returns, without our baby.

"Hey Doc, where's our baby?" I ask. "I uh… I'm very sorry." He replies. "What?!" Winry shouts. I reach for her hand to calm her but she sees me and pulls her hand away. "I'm sorry… your son… he didn't make it, he's gone." I gasp. "What? You mean…. How… he's dead?!" I shout. Winry loses control and starts sobbing. I need answers. The doctor must read my mind, he says "He wasn't breathing so I took him to better examine him and fix the problem… but nothing I or the nurses did helped, his heart stopped." "No!" I shout. Winry's sobs get louder. "Get out!" I shout at the doctor. He obeys me and quickly leaves the room. I quickly sit on the bed, in front of Winry. "Winry." I don't know what to say. "Come here." She doesn't move, she just keeps crying. I move closer to her and once I am close enough I don't bother to be gentle, I pull her into my chest. She keeps sobbing but her arms come around my back. I feel her wet tears on my chest and her shoulders shake. I don't bother keep my emotions inside and a terrible, ugly sob escapes me.

I jolt up in bed, fully awake. It was just a dream. It still felt very real though. I feel tears leave my eyes. I put my arm under my eyes and hold it there. I let out a sob; I can't help it, thinking that could actually happen. Winry makes a sound. She sits up in the bed as quickly as she can with her large belly and reaches over and turns on the bedside lamp. "Ed, are you… crying? What's wrong?" I collect myself as best as I can, wiping the tears on my arm. "I uh just had a nightmare that's all." She grabs my arm and pulls to make me face her. "Ed, tell me. What happened in the nightmare?" I sigh "I don't want to." "Please." She begs. "It… it was terrible we lost our baby… he died after he was born." She gasps. "That's… awful but it was just a nightmare. The baby's fine. I love you, Ed and I'm here." I nod, I knew she would say something like that, but I'm still terrified at what happened in the nightmare. I feel tears fall down my cheek. I don't want Winry to see me cry, so I turn away from her. I feel Winry place her hand on mine under the sheets. I pull my hand away and lie back down on the bed, still facing away from her. I feel her move to lie on her back, and then I hear her grunt and feel her move again. I wonder what she's doing, but I don't want to turn around. Then I feel her hand on my shoulder. I wait to see what she'll do next. Then her lips gently touch my cheek. "It's alright to cry. It wasn't real but I know it must have been terrifying." She whispers in my ear. I give in. Why not let her see the worst of me? I love her and we're here to support each other, always. Once she pulls away, I slowly move on to back. "Thanks, Win… really." "You don't have to thank me." She replies. I reach for her hand and grab it, telling her to come closer to me. She does. She moves awkwardly due to her large belly. When she's right behind me I move on my side and she takes this opportunity to drape her arm around my waist. I smile to myself and close my eyes. "I love you." I whisper softly. I fall back asleep fast, knowing that Winry and the baby are safe.


	9. Chapter 9

It's a nice, warm day outside, so Winry and I decide to go for a walk. We are almost at Granny's house when Winry suddenly stops walking. "Uh Ed… I think my water just broke." "What?! You mean the b...ba… baby's coming?!" I shout. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is…" Winry replies. "Uh... okay… what do we do… uh" I say, panicked. "We have to get to the hospital." Winry says, calmly. "Uh… right how are we going to get there?" I ask, trying to stay calm. Then I get an idea. "Wait, I'll carry you there." "No, Ed I can… ouch." "Winry! Are you alright?" "Um I think it's a contraction." She replies. I don't think anymore, I just go behind her and lift her into my arms. "Ed! I can walk…" I interrupt her, "It's okay, I don't mind, Win. It's probably better for you not to walk while you're in pain." She just nods. I turn around and start walking towards the hospital.

As soon as we get inside the hospital, I shout: "Excuse me! My wife is having a baby, we need help here!" A nearby nurse rushes over to us and another nurse brings over a wheelchair. They ask Winry who her doctor is and when her labour started. I follow them as they push Winry down a few hallways to and empty room. "Excuse me sir, could you wait outside while we get her in a gown and examine her?" One of the nurses asks me. Winry shouts all of a sudden, she's clearly in pain. "No. I need to be here for her." I tell the nurses. "Alright, we won't force you to leave." One of them replies. I flash her a quick smile then walk over to Winry and grab her hand. She squeezes it until the contraction passes. Then I help her up and the nurse hands her a hospital gown and helps her into the bathroom. Winry's doctor shows up a minute later. "Hi, Edward how are you?" He asks. "I'm… to be honest I'm a little freaked out." I say. He nods, "That's normal, but we'll do our best to make sure Winry is comfortable and that the baby is delivered safely."

Winry walks out of the bathroom. She walks over to me and faces the doctor. "Winry, how's your pain?" He asks. "It's okay now; I'm not having a contraction right now though." He asks her how many contractions she's had so far and she tells him two. "Edward, do you mind helping her into the bed?" The doctor asks me. I shake my head and Winry reaches for my hand. I lead her to the hospital bed and help her get in. The doctor examines Winry and says, "You're about four centimeters dilated." I have no idea what that means, but I know the baby is coming and I have to stay by Winry's side.

A couple of hours later, the doctor says Winry is ten centimeters dilated. "You can start pushing when you feel the next contraction." About every few minutes, Winry grips my hand tightly and pushes. And after almost an hour of her screaming, squeezing my hand, and pushing, one of the nurses says: "Congratulations, it's a boy!" I gasp and look down and see that the doctor is cutting the cord that connects Winry to the baby. I look back at Winry and see a look of relief on her face. The nurse takes the crying baby from the doctor over to the sink to clean him. "Win… you did it, you're amazing really… I… I love you." She just smiles at me. I don't care how sweaty she is; I lean down and quickly kiss her forehead. "Would you like to hold your son, Edward?" The doctor asks. He's in front of me all of a sudden, holding out the baby out to me. The baby's settled down a little bit, but he's still fussy. I shake my head, "Winry should hold him first." Winry smiles again and the doctor gently hands her the baby. She holds him close to her chest and looks down at him. I stare down at them, still amazed that we finally have our son with us. "You should try feeding him." The nurse says. Winry nods and uses one arm to pull down her gown. The nurse helps her put the baby's mouth on her breast. I look away, feeling awkward for some reason. After a few minutes the nurse tells me I can hold the baby now. Winry passes the baby to her and she passes him to me. When I finally have him in my arms, I'm surprised at how light he feels. I just stare at him in awe, still amazed that Winry and I made him together.

Twenty minutes later, I'm still holding him. I'm lying on the bed with Winry. The baby's fallen asleep and we both stare at him. Her head is leaning on my shoulder and I hear her whisper: "I love you, Ed" and then, "I love you too." To the baby. "I love you too, Win… and I love you little guy." We're silent for a few minutes. Then, I say: "I know I already said it but you're amazing Winry. You brought another life into this world and you did it without alchemy or anything else. It's amazing how incredible you are." I look into her eyes. She blushes and mutters "Ed… thank you but I couldn't have done it without your love and support. I'm so lucky to have you." Now she has me blushing, "Win, you don't have to thank me… I'm just lucky to have you too." She smiles at me and we both lean in for a kiss.


End file.
